The invention refers to a conical, hollow, stacking tube body made of paper or of another organic moulded material, the inside of which, in the area of its inwardly tapering end, possesses at least one dimple serving to maintain a defined gap between the stacked tube bodies.
Conical stacking plastic products, for example plastic beakers, have been provided heretofore which contain moulded dimples to prevent the conical objects from being pushed too far into each other when nested, and so avoid an unwanted wedging effect. In tube bodies produced of paper, in particular those produced by winding from paper webs, it is not possible to form dimples for this purpose. Attempts have been made to create internal spacing means by embossing neps into a paper web which forms the inside of a wound tube body. However, this measure complicates the winding process and does not guarantee that the internal spacing means are formed in the correct position. In addition, the spacing means thus formed have proven to be of insufficient strength, as they can be easily squashed on contact with the bottom wall of a nested tube body. Automation of spooling frames with automatic removal of bobbin tubes which are made of paper or another organic moulded material from a bobbin stack, however, requires measures which prevent wedging of the nested conical tube bodies.